A Brother's Love
by Nightbloom
Summary: A horrible fate has befallen Ayame, and Yuki, as well as the other Soumas, are now put to the challenge to pick up the pieces and give Ayame a reason to live without fear once again. Warnings: nongraphic NCS, violence, attempted suicide
1. Prologue

**A Brother's Love**  
Prologue

Ayame Souma and Yuki Souma were brothers in name only. At least, that was what Yuki would claim. And for the longest time, it was the truth for both of them.

Yuki grew up under the harsh treatment of Akito, head of the household. Often locked up in a dark room and whipped, Yuki could not understand the treatment, nor could he ask for help. After all, the one time he tried, he was ruthlessly brushed off by his elder brother.

But Ayame grew up and realized the error of his ways. Wanting to establish that connection they never had, Ayame pursued Yuki's attention relentlessly, much to the exhaustion and amusement of Hatori and Shigure Souma, best friends of the flamboyant man. They tried to help in their own ways, offering advice. Of course, Ayame always took each word to heart and to the extreme, and instead of becoming close to his brother, drove a wedge deeper in between them.

And while he didn't mind, so long as Yuki actually paid attention to him, Touro Honda fretted about that seemingly never closing gap. She, too, tried her best, trying to help Ayame reach out to Yuki, as she knew that Yuki was barely willing to meet Ayame halfway.

However, an incident was about to happen, that none of them imagined ever would. They were a cursed family, and that tragedy seemed the worst of all, never being able to hug someone of the opposite sex that wasn't a cursed a member. They believed that nothing even more evil could touch them. After all, despite the curse, they were still the Soumas. They had money, they had power. They had the education, and they had the training that would keep them strong against everyone but Akito.

But it was those that often held that pride that would fall the hardest, and the damage would be the greatest. And it would be up to the rest that would have to pick up the pieces and do their best to piece that person back together, without cutting their fingers on the shards.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Love  
**Chapter 1

Ayame Souma sighed as he put the last of his equipment away. He smiled at himself, proud of the latest outfit he finished for his latest client. Sure, it was an odd hobby, as he really didn't need the money that came from this shop... but nonetheless, making romantic wishes come true left him feeling happy.

"Ah, Mine!" he said, calling out to his assistant.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Please store these in the back. I'll finish out here."

Mine came around the counter Ayame was working at and picked up the dresses. "You've done another superb job, Boss!" she exclaimed as she snuggled the outfits. "Ah, and to think you'll be going on vacation for two weeks leaving me all alone to work on these beautiful masterpieces!"

"Fear not, sweet Mine, for I will be here in heart and spirit!" Ayame laughed his traditional laugh, pose and all, as Mine clapped in exuberance. He twirled around once, showing off the kimono that he had just finished as well. She whirled around once and bounded towards the back.

A slight jiggling sound caught their attention, causing both to freeze in the middle of their antics.

"Mine, stay in the back," Ayame warned, all pretense of silliness disappearing.

Mine nodded, biting her lip as she hurried to the back and closed the door. As she stood back there, she looked around. Why didn't Ayame install a phone in this damn backroom?

Meanwhile, Ayame quickly searched his store and discovered that unless he popped the arm off of one of the mannequins, he really didn't have an adequate weapon. But no matter. He was a Souma, and Soumas were trained to fight.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," he called out, tense and in fighting stance in case whoever was out there was still intent on forcing his or her way in. It was long past closing time, and it was rather odd that someone would be willing to break into his little shop.

The jiggling stopped, and after a few seconds, Ayame relaxed. He approached the door to peer out and hopefully catch a glimpse of whoever it was. As soon as he touched the door and leaned into it, it burst inward, knocking him to the ground.

Inside the backroom, Mine yelped and clutched the dresses closer to her body.

Ayame was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered. "Now, see here," he said, as forcefully as he could, whirling around to look up at his intruder.

Correction.

Intruders.

Four ruffians stood in the doorway to his shop.

"What did I tell you, boys," said the one in the lead. "The owner is a pretty little fruitcake."

Ayame snarled and pushed himself up. "Fruitcake, am I? Let's see if we can change that condescending tone, you amoebic unintelligent life forms!"

Ayame unleashed a series of combos that would have made his master proud. The thugs dodged or went flying backwards, unable to touch him. He smirked. "Who's big and bad now, monsieurs?"

And then it happened.

As one of the thugs, obviously livid, came charging at him, one of the ones that landed on the floor reached out and grabbed his ankle as he prepared to unleash another combo that started off with a round house kick.

Ayame cried out his ankle was twisted and pulled out from underneath him. He crashed into the boxes that held his fabrics and accessories. He only had time to throw his hands up in front of his face as the shelving near the boxes came down, sending all the mannequin heads with wigs down upon him.

Rough hands grabbed at his legs and pulled him away from the falling debris. A moment later, he was flipped over, and someone placed a knee between his shoulder blades and grabbed at his hair, pushing his head down.

"You little fucker," snarled the one on top of him. "We were thinking of going easy on you, but now we have to make you pay back every hit you gave us."

Ayame struggled to throw the man off of him, but the others began to grab at his hands and legs.

He froze when he felt the kimono he was wearing being shoved up his legs.

"What are you doing!"

"Having a little fun," snickered one of the others.

"Of course, we had hoped to find your pretty little assistant here, too. Oh well. Men are usually made of sterner stuff I'm sure you'll be able to accommodate us!"

Ayame yelled as fear took a strong grip in his heart and lungs.

X

Mine cried silently as she heard the thrashing that had occurred in the main part of the store. She hugged the dresses tightly as she heard when the battle took a turn for the worse. And she covered her ears when she heard those men defile her boss. She wanted to drown out the screams, the moaning, and the grunting. And then... there was a deathly silence.

She waited a couple minutes, listening to her heart beat, and the blood rush through her veins.

Then she slowly stepped out and looked around. What she saw almost made her scream.

X

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Ayame could only use Mine's name as a mantra to keep from going insane. He had to protect her. Every time he almost gave up and called out to her, he imagined her smiling face, and knew he couldn't put her in any jeopardy. He had to keep her safe.

The men were brutal. There was no way to make it sound less awful. He felt his skin tearing as they forced themselves into him. The bitter taste remained in his mouth. But the rest of the injuries... they were going numb. He could feel the taste of blood replacing the semen in his mouth. He could feel his lungs trying to breath in air instead of liquid. Briefly he wondered if it was blood that was escaping his abdomen... or his inner organs.

He could see how his pale hair soaked up his blood, and he couldn't help but wonder what would he have looked like if he had dyed his hair that color. He wanted to give up before Mine came out of the back room. He didn't want to be seen like this and live to remember it. He didn't want to see her face when she saw the horror that was inflicted on him. He kept her presence silent. He had kept her safe. He would have no regrets.

Unfortunately, death escaped him, forcing him to look into the eyes of the young woman that he had always secretly loved but knew, that with the curse and Akito, would never be able to have.

X

Mine stood over the battered and bleeding body of Boss. He looked like a broken angel, and it made her want to cry.

She dropped to her knees, not noticing the way the blood surrounding Boss seeped into her costume, staining it. She reached out with trembling hands and touched him. Boss's eyes cracked open.

"Oh, Boss," she whispered, and grabbed him, pulling him into her arms.

What transpired next surely tested her sanity, love, and loyalty for Ayame, her boss.

X

The weather was dreadful as two male figures made their way towards the large gate of the Souma residence.

"You dietary habits is alarming and grotesque," Hatori commented as Shigure laughed.

"Ah, but I need as much energy as I can with my activities. Won't do to suddenly run out of steam while being amorous."

Hatori sighed and made a silent prayer that Shigure's umbrella would collapse and soak the author with the cold rain. Sadly, the gods didn't have time to make that happen.

"Oh, what's this?" Shigure exclaimed, as they finally reached their destination.

Hatori observed what appeared to be a young woman in a drenched French Maid's costume, kneeling in front of the Souma's gate. Her right hand rested against the wooden gates, as well as her forehead, while her other arm was curled tightly against her body, as if holding something.

Shigure and Hatori stopped in front of her, a feeling of dread growing in their hearts.

"Do you need help, miss?" Hatori asked, as he knelt down beside her.

The woman turned her head, eyes bloodshot and obvious that she had been crying. Her right hand was bruised along one side, most likely from pounding against the gate for who knew how long.

"Help him," she whispered hoarsely.

"Who?" Hatori asked.

Hatori and Shigure felt their hearts stop when the young woman turned slightly in their direction, revealing a mangled looking white snake against her stomach.

"Aya..."

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Huh... posted the prologue and chapter 1 and just realized I didn't write my customary notes and disclaimers as with all my fics. Um, Fruit's Basket does not belong to me, first and main point._

_Second, I hate this. I have a couple fics I really wanted to finish but this one bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go. It was a, what if? type of fic. Now, those who look at my profile and the stories that I have written will know that I am a yaoi/shonen writer. However, I can do general even though it's been forever. In fact, The Mighty Ducks fanfics were the only gens I've done. But again, this one decided to make itself known and shockingly enough, despite the shonen ai potential (Argh, look how flamboyantly obvious Aya can be!) there will be no m/m relationships other then deep friendship. So for all the yaoi haters, yay, I'm sure. For you yaoi lovers, give me a chance, please, and I'll get back to my juicy m/m stories shortly after this. I swear. I did not abandon all of ye rabid fans. Sheesh._ _And oh, this fic is somewhat basing it off the rumors I heard. I've only watched Fruit's Basket and have read up to volume 10 of the manga... I believe I heard that Akito was actually a girl... so I am doing my best to remain as ambiguous as possible about Akito's real gender until I find out ... although I might be done with this before hand. _

_Enjoy... my angst loving fans wicked laugh_

Brother's Love 

Chapter 2 

Tohru glanced at the clock over the kitchen stove, wiping her hands with the dish towel on her hand. "Shigure-san is really late," she commented. 

"I say we eat without him," grumbled Kyo. "It's not fair that we have to wait for the dumb dog." 

"Only you would be that disrespectful," Yuki said, even though he agreed with the cat. 

"What was that!" 

"I said..." 

"Oh!" Tohru began to wave her hands, already knowing that there was a fight getting ready to break out. 

They paused, hearing the door slide open. 

"Shigure-san!" Tohru cried out, happily. "You're home!" 

But Tohru's cheerfulness soon faded, and Yuki and Kyo remained silent. 

Shigure was pale, and he looked like he was in a state of shock. 

"Yuki," he said. "We need to go to the main house." 

"What? Why!" 

"Aya's been... injured." 

Tohru covered her mouth in concern as Kyo gave Shigure an odd look. 

"What did that stupid snake do this time?" 

"Yuki," Shigure snapped, startling them all. "He was intentionally harmed. We need to go to the main house immediately." 

Yuki stood still, unable to fully comprehend what was just said. Aya... intentionally harmed? Sure he would drive the urge to have anyone bop him across the head, but... the way Shigure said that... it was something more serious. 

"Kyo, Tohru... I need you two to stay here. And you two better..." 

They waited for it. They needed to hear Shigure let out some playful perverted remark so that they could be assured that nothing serious had happened. But it never came. Instead, Shigure sighed and his shoulder's slumped. 

"You two better make sure everything's secure. Stay near each other, okay?" 

Tohru and Kyo glanced at each other, then looked back and nodded, not commenting. 

When Shigure and Yuki left, Tohru and Kyo ended up sleeping on the floor in the main room near the door, waiting. 

Tohru felt awful. It was like when she first heard news about her mother. 

"Kyo-kun?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is everything gonna be okay?" 

"..." 

"..." 

"I... I don't know," came the whispered response. 

X 

"I want her memory erased, Hatori," Akito snapped. 

"Akito, no," protested Hatori. 

"Excuse me?" sneered the head of the family. 

"Akito, erasing the girl's memory will only impede Aya-kun's chance of recovery," pleaded Shigure. 

"First that Tohru brat and now this one! Do you think I am that much of a pushover?" 

"Akito, we have no reason to fear her. If we had, don't you think reporters would have already been pounding at our doors? That girl came straight this way, knowing that if anyone knew anything, it would be the family that he came from," argued Hatori, feeling more strongly than ever to stand his ground and refuse Akito's orders. Truthfully, it scared him, despite Akito being younger. 

"You seem to be forgetting who I am!" Akito snarled. 

"Akito, please," Shigure pleaded once more, coming up from behind Akito and wrapping his arms around the slender figure. 

"Let go of me!" 

"Akito..." 

A slight sneer crossed Akito's face. "Fine then. She can keep her 'precious' memories, but that girl is not allowed on these grounds or I will take back my generous gift." With those words, Akito managed to shake Shigure off, turned, and shoved him back. "Now get out! Both of you!" 

X 

Yuki stood in the doorway of the room that currently sheltered Aya. He felt his throat go dry as he took in the pitiful state that his older brother was in. For once, he was hoping that this was a bad joke, and that Aya would suddenly sit up and say something absurd like "Aw, my prince Yuki had come to see and help this fair man in distress!" 

But Aya didn't move. Instead, he lay on the futon, hair spread out underneath him. It took Yuki a few moments to realize that his hair length had been cut in half. It seemed... wrong. A bruise was underneath his chin, looking dark against his pale skin. His upper torso was partially exposed, as bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen that were showing spots of blood. An air mask was placed over his mouth. 

Approaching closer, Yuki could see that goosebumps were rising over Aya's skin. 

_He's cold, _he thought to himself. 

And a wave of anger washed over him. 

Who could do something like this to any person? Why? He wanted to get back at who ever did this. But where to start? 

His hand clenched together, forming fists. 

A slight moan caught his attention. 

"Aya 'nisan?" 

Aya's eyes cracked open and stared up at the ceiling, but other than that, showed no response. 

"Aya?" 

Yuki slowly reached towards him. 

He wasn't sure what he was hoping for. Maybe he was hoping that Aya would turn to look at him. Or that Aya would say his name. What he was not expecting was that Aya seemed to have a panic attack at his touch. 

Aya went rigid, gasping for air, before passing out once more. 

Yuki pulled back in fear, staring at his brother for a few seconds, before running out of the room to find someone, anyone, to help him. 

X 

Mine cowered in fear as the person who was introduced as Akito, head of the household, towered over her. 

"You did your good deed, now get out! Mind you that I can have your memory erased if you even think about telling the secret of the Soumas to anyone outside this family. You should be grateful that these two kind people here convinced me otherwise." Akito sneered when this was said, motioning over to the two who had let her into the grounds. "I still think it's best that you forget about Ayame-san. After all, it's not like he could return your feelings for him even if he wanted to. After all, you have some...attributes... that he would have no interest in. And a lack of some others." 

Mine looked away as Akito let out a cruel laugh, tears in her eyes. What did she do to deserve such harsh words? 

"Akito!" snapped Shigure. "Please leave." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Akito, please wait for me in your room. You're looking a bit pale." 

"But I feel fine! I mean, this woman makes me laugh, thinking she has a chance with Aya just by saving his sorry hide! It makes me laugh. And look how she now cries! Why, she's just as pathetic as that Honda wench." 

"Akito-san." Hatori grasped Akito's arm and led the head of the household out of the room. Akito's laughter carried through. 

"Mine," started Shigure. "Don't listen to what was said. We'll try to convince Akito of allowing you to visit Aya. I'm sure that will cheer him up." 

"Thank you," Mine whispered. "But, how is he now?" 

Shigure remained silent for a moment. "He comes and goes, but he hasn't really spoken to any of us. We promise to give you updates when we can. But you should really go home and rest, okay?" 

Mine nodded as she straightened up, trying to wipe the dry tear tracks off of her face. "Of course," she said. 

Shigure and Hatori led her out of the room. 

X 

Ayame blinked as he stared at the wall in front of him. He could hear some clock ticking away, and that dreadful beeping sound of the machine attached to him at the moment. He had hoped that someone would be with him when he opened his eyes. But no one was there. 

And it made him feel worse. He had really been hoping that Yuki would have set aside the differences just to see how he was. But then again, he was probably in the main house, and nothing but a direct order from Akito would have Yuki step foot in here. 

A whisper of cloth could be heard and Aya felt a cold feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. He knew that sound. 

"Tsk tsk," came the cold voice. "Look at you, proud and beautiful Aya-san, reduced to a pathetic being no longer worthy of being a special someone to a potential lover. Damaged goods." 

Aya felt tears burn his eyes, and he became tense as he felt Akito lean over him, body pressing into his. Akito's breath blew gently into his ears, and a soft hand carressed the side of his face. 

"You do realize that this is all your fault. If you hadn't thought yourself better than the rest of us, you wouldn't have tried to go off and make a living for yourself in the outside world. You wouldn't have made friends with such a pathetic woman." Akito let out a soft chuckle. "Pathetic creature. I can see that she cares deeply about you, but you can't return those feelings, can you? After all, even if women would turn you on, you would never be able to hold her. Unless she's into reptiles. But then we go back to the fact, that you, Aya-san, are now damaged goods. No one will ever be able to love you without thinking of what a slut and whore you are. But I won't think of you that way. You just need to stay here with the rest of us. I will love you. But only if you remember your place and listen to what I say." 

Aya lay still as Akito pushed away from him. 

He could not see the evil grin that decorated Akito's face. 

Aya became lost in his memroies and Akito's words, not hearing that a second person had entered the room. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"My, my. The little rat is baring some fangs." 

"What have you said to him?" 

"Nothing, sweet Yuki. Nothing but the truth." 

Akito walked past Yuki who stood in the doorway, hands balled up into fists. He watched as Akito disappeared down the hall. Yuki turned back to look at his older brother. 

Aya was trembling, and Yuki called out his name. He made his way around the bed and saw that his older brother's eyes were open. Yuki called out his brother's name again, but no response. 

With a defeated sigh, Yuki pulled up a chair and sat facing his brother, waiting for him to come back from wherever his mind had taken him, and finally notice that he was there. 

tbc... 


	4. Chapter 3

A Brother's Love  
Chapter 3

Tohru made tea while Kyo served it, being quietly hospitable for once. Although it probably had something to do with how subdued their guests were. Momiji, Hatso, Hana, and Uo sat at the table, each lost in their own thoughts.

Momiji and Hatsu were there to report Ayame's condition, while Hana and Uo were there for moral support. Although they didn't know Ayame, they too were solemn. They could almost feel the shock seeping out of both Tohru and Kyo, and no one had the heart to pick a fight with each other.

Silence reigned until Kyo and Tohru were done and sat down to join them. Momiji waited for a few minutes, colleting his thoughts.

"Last I heard, Aya finally woke up, but he doesn't seem to be aware of who's in the room with him. He responded to Shigure-san, but he had some kind of flashback when Yuki touched him."

"So what was it?" asked Kyo. "Was it a mugging? Robbery?"

Momiji shook his head. "Nothing was taken, but everything was trashed. I heard he was stabbed. But I think things were much worse."

"Why's that?" Uo asked.

"Other than Yuki, none of us can see him. Only the adults."

"Oh, what about Mine-san?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Akito doesn't want her anywhere near the Sohma house. But I think Hatori-san and Shigure-san are trying to convince Akito otherwise. I did get to speak to Yuki briefly before I left the house. He thinks Akito may have done something to Aya to set him back. And no one is telling him the extent of the injuries as well."

Hatsu cleared his throat. "He also apologizes for leaving you with the dumb cat for so long," the black and white haired boy said to Tohru.

"Stupid rat," Kyo replied, out of habit, but without the usual enthusiasm.

Momiji stood up. "We're required to go back and have to be with someone else at all times." He looked at Kyo. "Akito wanted you back as well, but Shigure said that it would mean you being inside the gates roaming free."

Kyo had a small smile on his face. It still stung that he wasn't accepted by the family, but he was grateful that Shigure could use that sentiment and manipulate it to his benefit.

X

Yuki rubbed his eyes as he stepped into Aya's room and froze.

Aya was sitting up.

For one moment, Yuki was struck by the image of his brother sitting so still. His face was turned away from him, facing the window. The sunlight reflected off of his pale hair. He looked so serious and sad, like the time he had tried to apologize when he visited his shop.

The shop...

Yuki had gone with Hatsu to the shop. They had only made it to the front door when Shigure appeared and ordered them to leave.

Both of the teens had obeyed, but Yuki has caught a glimpse of the damage done. A large dark stain was at the center of the floor, and it made him sick when he realized that that was where his brother had laid, bleeding.

The thought that he almost lost his brother without being able to understand him struck him hard.

"Aya?" he called out gently, as he approached his older brother. "Nii-san?"

Aya didn't answer.

Yuki reached out towards Aya.

His fingertips brushed Aya's shoulder, and the reaction was instantaneous.

Yuki stumbled back, clutching his band that had been slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Aya had shouted, as he smacked Yuki's hand away. There was a look of pure terror in his face as he scrambled out of the bed, falling to the floor.

Yuki could only stare in disbelief as Aya drew himself into the corner, hand clutching his hair as he stood trembling and staring with unseeing eyes.

"Aya-san," Yuki whispered.

A look of recognition flickered in Aya's eyes. "Yuki?"

"Nii-san!"

"You're here..."

"Of course I'm here!" Yuki stepped forward as Aya moved forward as well.

But then Aya gasped and stepped back, hand over his mouth. "I hit you..."

"No, it's okay..."

"I'm such an awful person!" Aya began to sob as he covered his face and slid down to the ground. "Go away," he murmured. "Go away. I'm so sorry, but go away..."

"Aya-niisan..."

"I said, leave! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Yuki fled the room as his brother began to shout. There was so much fear and anger in that voice. What had they done to him? Why won't anone give him answers? How was he suppose to help with no information to go with?

Yuki braced himself. He would get an answer, no matter what.

X

Shigure just about jumped through the roof when Yuki burst into the room.

"Shigure-sensei!"

"Yuki..." Shigure said, in a slight wailing tone. "Where did you learn such barbaric behaviors?"

"Why won't anyone tell me what happened to Aya other than he has been attacked?"

Shigure lost his cheerful face. "I don't quite understand your question, Yuki. He was attacked and left for dead."

"No one has tld me the extent of his injuries."

"Why burden you young ones with that knowledge? All you should concern youself with is to try to help Aya recover."

"How can I if he freaks out every time I touch him!"

Silence reigned.

Shigure turned away from Yuki.

"Aya was always very confident in his abilities. Sometimes overconfident. Even you would feel ashamed and frightened if you suddenly found out you couldn't defend youself like you always thought you could."

The reply still left Yuki with unanswered questions, but the young man resigned himself to the fact that he would get nothing out of Shigure.

X

"I hit him, Hatori. He reached out towards me and I struck him. Again."

Aya sat in his bed with his legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them, forhead resting against his knees. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, collecting at his chin and dripping onto his thighs.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's afraid, but not of you. He's afraid for you."

"Akito's right. I am nothing but trouble and a burden to everyone else."

"You know, Ritsu wanted to be more like you. I doubt he would be happy to find out that you are blaming youself for something you couldn't help."

"Sorry," murmured Aya, before giving a bitter chuckle at realizing that he had apologized again.

"Mine's been here to see you. We helped her clean up your shop so she could at least run it for you."

"She's running it alone!" Aya looked up, horrified and panicked.

"Ritsu is trying to help."

If anything, Aya looked even more terrified.

"He's even more defenseless than Mine!"

"They are not alone. And I doubt you making such a comment will help in improving Ritsu's self confidence. Those two are running the store. Akito has dispatched a couple of our family memebers who are professional security guards at Yuki's request."

"Yuki?"

"He's been by your side most of the time."

"Does... does he know?"

"Just that you were beaten and stabbed. However, I think they are figuring it out that it was more severe than that."

Aya turned away, lying back down and covering himself with blankets. "I should have been able to fight them off."

"It was three against one. You were at a disadvantage. Anyone would be hard pressed to fight off that many assailants. It was not your fault!"

"But they did it because of how I looked. They said so." Aya let out a bitter laugh. "To think that I would have liked the attention of men. After all, how can I have a successful relationship with a girl as the stupid snake?"

Hatori sighed at the amount of self hatred in Aya's voice.

"The others are cute fuzzy animals. I'm something that is loathed and feared."

"Mine doesn't fear you."

Aya went rigid. "She saw my form?"

"You transformed shortly after you passed out. She carried you here in that form."

"Oh, oh Godhow can I possible see her now!"

"Aya... she wasn't afraid."

"Yet! Hatori. Yet! But she also knows what happened to me! She hasn't processed it yet, but given time, she'll register disgust and never want to see me again! I'll be nothing but damaged goods, something foul like the snake I become!"

"Ayame..." Hatori could only sit in shock as Aya began to sob. Where did he get such thoughts?

His face turned grim.

_Akito._

X

Akito sat on the window sill, staring out into the yard.

"I did what you asked of me, Yuki-kun. And because I'm such a generous person, the only thing I'll ask of you is to visit me everyday while you're here."

"Yes, Akito-san." Yuki trembled as he bowed.

"I don't understand why you're trying so hard to be kind to him now. He's not worth it. He's a disgrace to the family. More so than Ritsu-kun and almost as much as Kyo-kun. I mean, what kind of man is he, allowing himself to be taken like a woman."

Yuki froze. "What do you mean?"

Akito whirled around, expressing false shock. "Oh, my, you weren't told?" Akito began to laugh. "Would you believe Aya-san was raped?"

It was as if the world came crashing down. Yuki found himself robbed of breath, as the word echoed in his head.

"Can you believe it? Raped! As if he were some defenseless girl! How pathetic!" Akito began to laugh as Yuki stumbled out of the room, clutching his chest.

Raped.

His brother had been raped...

For a moment, a wave of impotent fury flared in him, and he wanted to beat Akito for laughing so cruelly at his brother's misfortune.

And then he sank to his knees, trying to hold back his sobs, knowing that he would be unable to lay a hand on Akito. He was helpless, too... Just like his brother.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brother's Love

Yuki stood outside of Aya's room, watching as Hatori attended his brother. He wanted to step in there, but knowing the truth, he didn't know how to act around his brother. Logic told him to be supportive, but being unable to grasp the concept of what humiliation and pain he must be feeling made it hard to be sympathetic without making it look like pity.

He wanted to refuse to believe that Aya was violated. It couldn't be true! Akito was probably making it up just to set them apart even more. The Soumas suffered enough as it was, something like this couldn't possible happen, could it?

Yuki stepped back as Hatori finally exited the room.

"Oh, hello. You can enter now."

"Hatori-san?" Yuki stopped the doctor from leaving by latching onto his sleeve, a child seeking reassurance from his elder. "I was told by Akito that... Hatori, Aya wasn't... violated, was he?"

Hatori's eyes narrowered. "Akito told you that?"

Yuki nodded, silently pleading that Hatori would tell him it was a cruel joke on Akito's part. But the weariness etched in Hatori's face told him before the man actually answered.

"I wish I could say otherwise."

Yuki shook his head as he stepped back, briefly looking in to where his brother lay curled up in bed. Not Aya-niichan.

"Yuki..."

Yuki turned and ran.

"Yuki!"

He needed to get away. Run to where, he wasn't sure. But he couldn't be in the same house, not at this moment. Event hough his head told him to stay and not run away from Aya, his heart was crying in anger and frustration at not knowing what to do to make things better. He ran away from the main house, allowing his legs to lead him to wherever. He ran until he had trouble breathing, causing him to collapse to the ground, coughing.

"Aya... what do I do?"

X

Aya tensed up as he heard Hatori call out to his brother.

_He must have found out. He must have found out and hates me even more. _

He heard Hatori coming back into the room.

"I think I may have scared Yuki away."

"Don't cover it up, Hatori-san. Yuki hates me even more. I should have died."

"Aya! Don't talk like that." Hatori gritted his teeth as he thought about how detrimental to his own well being that Aya had become. Talking about death so lightly will not help with his recovery in his mental state. Physically, he was doing better. They had managed to keep infection from settling in, and the stitched areas were healing nicely.

"Yuki will be back. He doesn't hate you. He's just unsure of what is going on and scared."

Aya let out a small whimper and just curled himself tighter underneath the blankets.

Hatori sighed. "I have to check up on Akito. Sleep if you must, Aya. But try not to think about blaming yourself."

Hatori left the room.

X

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki lifted his head as a welcome voice called out to him.

Standing not a few feet away was Tohru, and next to her was Kyo.

The feelings of resentment did not surface this time. His need for familiar faces surpassed the disgust he normally felt. Tears sprung in his eyes and he launched himself towards the two.

Both teens tensed in surprise as Yuki threw his arms around their necks.

A second later, Kyo found himself scrambling for Yuki's clothes as Tohru held Yuki against her chest.

"You crazy rat!" Kyo shouted, ushering Tohru away from the sidewalk, looking around to make sure no one saw Yuki's transformation.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Tohru was asking, as Kyo pushed her back in the direction of their home.

Yuki didn't answer, small sobs being heard instead.

Kyo looked at him in shock before turning to face where they were going, watching out for the two of them.

"It was much worse than we thought," Yuki finally said, one side of his face still pressed against Tohru's beating heart. Her hands felt so warm covering him up. "They did horrible things to him, and I don't know what to do. Or what to say."

"Oh, Yuki. Maybe you don't need to say anything," was Tohru's response. "I know when Mom died, Hana-chan and Uo-chan mostly just stayed by my side. I liked having them there. It made things less painful knowing that if I ever needed anyone, they would be there to help me. Every once in a while we talked about Mom, but we rarely talked about how she died. Maybe Aya just wants you to be there with him."

Yuki remained silent, contemplating what was said.

Staying away from Aya would only cause damage. That much he knew. He would have to go back. But first...

"Honda-san? Kyo-san? I would just like to be home for a bit before going back."

"Of course, Yuki-kun."

Kyo remained silent but nodded.

X

Shigure sat at the entrance of his residence in the main household, sipping tea. Hatori sat next to him, looking up at the sky.

"It feels wrong without Aya here, making noise like usual."

Hatori didn't say anything.

"Do you think he'll recover enough?"

"I don't know. I worry for his sanity. Being here isn't helping, but I have to tend to him constantly."

"And that's where the problem comes in. If I ask Akito to allow me to take him to my house, who would be there to take care of Aya, or who would be here to take care of Akito."

"Akito will not release me. Having him stay here is the only way for me to be able to care for Aya. The trouble is keeping Akito from visiting Aya and talking to him."

"Mine wants to visit Aya."

"That is another problem. I think it might do Aya good, but Akito won't let her in."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to sneak her in, won't we!" Shigure said, suddenly standing up and clapping his hands together. "Think of it as an adventure! A spy mission! Oh, how fun!"

"You really are an idiot," sighed Hatori.

But what could he say? The melancholy was threatening to drown them all. They had to find a way to pull Aya out of the depression, face what happened to him, and make him see that he was not to blame.

X

Mine hesitated as she stood by the door. Boss was in there, and even though she wanted to see him, she was scared to.

"Please be quick," Shigure-san told her. "Hatori can only detain Akito for so long."

Mine nodded and stepped into the room.

Aya was facing the opposite direction, his back exposed to her. She felt her eyes tear up as she saw how his beautiful hair had been cut. It was still long, but it wasn't the same.

"Oh, Boss-san," she said.

Aya whirled around to look at her with wide eyes.

"Mine-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you."

"Why?"

There was such hatred in his voice that Mine didn't know if it was directed at her or at himself. "I ... I wanted to report on the shop!" she said in desparation.

"The shop?"

Mine nodded. "Yes! It's... it's not doing as well as when you are there, but I'm managing. It really needs your creativity. Ritsu-chan tries, but... he just gets so flustered. Plus a lot of your old customers are asking for you. They just heard that the store was robbed and that the owner had been beaten. They want to know if you are well."

Aya looked away. "I don't know if I want to go back."

"But Boss-chan! It's your life!"

"I was only fooling myself."

"Boss-chan, that's so selfish!"

Aya turned to look at Mine, and was startled to see the girl crying, rubbing at her eyes.

"It's my life too, but only because you made it so! It's not the same without you there!"

"Mine..."

The door opened and Hatori stepped in. "Akito is on the way. You need to leave now."

Mine sniffed and nodded. "I'll try to be back later, Boss-san."

She quickly left the room.

X

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo ate in silence.

Neither shared a word, just soaking in the presence of each other. For once, Kyo refrained from goading Yuki into a fight. The whole situation was abnormal, and this was the only sense of normalacy that they could muster. He honestly didn't mind. At least now he didn't.

Yuki stood up when he was done.

"I need to go back," he said.

"To the main house?"

Yuki nodded.

"Aya-niichan needs me. What he doesn't need is for me to run away."

"Oh, okay," said Tohru.

"Hey."

"What?"

Kyo didn't look at him, feeling uncomfortable. "Do you want company?"

Yuki looked at him surprised.

"I'm only saying it because it's getting late. It wouldn't be wise for you to go alone."

"I'll go with you!" added Tohru. "Otherwise, Kyo would be alone coming back!"

Kyo flushed. "I... What can you..." Kyo started.

"I'd like that," Yuki added, interrupting him.

Kyo sighed. "Fine."

The three headed out, providing Yuki with the support that he needed. He allowed himself this moment of weakness, because he would have to be strong for his brother once he reentered the main house.

tbc..


End file.
